In the Spirit of a Song
by InvisableInc
Summary: Previously Music for the Fantasy. A Collection of Hina/Sasu Songfics, 1 Im with u- Avril Lavigne, 2 Absolutely  Story of a girl - Nine Days. Feel free to send couple and lyric requests :
1. I'm with you

Music for the Fantasy

I know the title sucks, but a while back, I wrote a bunch of song fics for different couples under the account** Silver-Arrow-Kitsune-Girl** (two for Hinata Sasuke called _**Music to my ears**_, and one for Sasuke Sakura called _**Trapped in a song**_) and I called them the _**Musical Moments collection**_. But, stuff happened and I had to abandon the account, and I made this new one. But I was going through my old stuff, and reread _**Music to my ears**_, and all the reviews that I got. So I figured that Id write a few more on my **Super-Poptart-Ninja **account while people wait for the next chap of _**Dazzle 20**_ which is still gonna be a while cause I haven't had any time to write it. So to all those _**Dazzle 20**_ fans, I apologize, but I hope that this makes up for it a little. So, I hope You enjoy, the first chapter of Music for the Fantasy, and thank u for reading **S-P-N**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters, Lyrics, or songs used in this story.**

**Song "I'm With You"**

**Artist Avril Lavigne**

_I'm Standing on a bridge_

_I'm waitin in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_Theres nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but theres no sound_

Eighteen year old Hinata Hyugga sat alone, in the dark, on the rail of an old demolished bridge. She looked almost dead, plaid in blood stained black paints and half her trademark cream jacket. Her once waist long hair was cut, unevenly, at her mid back, and her jacket sliced in half, showing off the bruised mid drift her fish net shirt could not hide. Any passerby would probably mistake her for dead even with the slight motion of her bare left foot swaying into her shoed right one. However, there were no passerby's in the desolate Forest of Lost Souls in sound country. No villages, no Animals, not even the sound of a bird in the distance, nothing but the quiet trickle of the dried up stream beneath her.

Hinata had been banished from Kanoha, she had lost her family, her friends, her home, and now her innocence. Nothing mattered anymore, not her wounds, not her pain, not her hunger, her thirst, or her life. Hinata was numb to everything but the pain, not even the rain could activate her senses.

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Wont you take me by the hand_

_take me somewhere new_

_I dont know who you are_

_but I... I'm with you_

It wasn't her fault, she tried, she worked herself to the bone. She broke bones trying to please her father, but when he told her that she wasn't a worthwhile heiress; when he told her that she was useless to the clan; when he told her that, after all her hard work, that after climbing to the position of top medical ninja in the world, past Sakura Haruno, and the 5th Hokage Tsunade, without anyone's help; she snapped. Hinata Hyugga, the most tempered, shy, quiet, obedient, girl in the whole damn village, broke out into a rage. She began swinging at her own father, she killed him, she stopped his heart and killed him for a whole 3 minutes. She sent him to the hospital, her own father. And when he awoke, he had her banished from her village.

Neji fought for her, Kurenai fought for her, the entire rookie 9 fought for her. Tsunade fought for her, the Sand Siblings fought for her, all of Kanoha and half of Suna fought to keep her in the village, but it wasn't enough. It wasn't up to anyone of them, not even the Hokage. It was up to the counsel, the counsel that Hiashi's father was a part of, the counsel that wished to keep the Hyugga clan on their good side. It was their decision, and the decided to banish her from the only home she'd ever known.

_**Snap**_

Hinata jumped. Was there someone there? "H-Hello," Hinata's parched throat and weak lips slurred silently. She saw no one, she wanted to search with her Byakugon, but didn't have the energy to activate it. She tried, gently to slide off the rail onto the weak stream of water below her, but her battered body could not stand the low impact. She fell to her knees into the stream. Hinata was so weak, she had no food or water for days, she had wounds that she didn't treat, but none of that mattered, she had to find out who else was here.

_im looking for a place_

_searching for a face_

_is anybody here i know_

_cause nothings going right_

_and everything's a mess_

_and no one likes to be alone_

Hinata had been banished from Kanoha, but, she had not been banished from Suna. Hinata and Temari were good friends, and Temari had always told Hinata that Gaara had a huge crush on her, so they insisted on moving her there. But as much as Tsunade wanted to have Hinata escorted there, the counsel would not have it. So Hinata said her goodbyes, smiling at the promises of frequent visits, and set out on her own. She would not make it to her destination.

_**Pant. Pant. Pant. Pant.**_

Hinata walked shakily to where she heard the twig snap, her body fighting just to stay up right. She reached the broken twig and called out again. "W-who are you?" she asked, her voice barely able to reach a whisper.

_**Snap**_

Hinata looked in the direction of the sound. "W-who-s there?" she whispered, but still no answer. She limped over to the area where she heard the second snap. Once she reached her destination, another snap reached her ears. It was obvious that someone was leading her somewhere, but her blurring vision told her that she would not last much longer. "Please, I just want to know who you are," she called as loud as she could.

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Wont you take me by the hand_

_take me somewhere new_

_I I know who you are_

_but I... I'm with you_

_oh why is everything so confusing_

_maybe I'm just out of my mind_

Hinata made the mistake of stopping for a rest before she entered the desert that surrounded Suna. She stopped at a watering hole and bent over to filled a canteen, but when she stood up, she found herself surrounded. 10 or 12 rouge ninja stared at Hinata like lions staring at a Gazelle doe. Hinata recognized them as what was left of Orochimaru's ninja army.

"Hey pretty lady, where you goin'" asked the leader. Hinata said nothing, she knew that she could not beat so many powerful ninja alone. Suddenly, she took off towards Sunna. She ran as fast as her feet could take her, but it wasn't fast enough, the rouge ninja easily caught up to her. The ninja began toying with her, throwing kunai just to scratch her and tear her clothes. Hinata could do little as the ninja began herding her off her course, and towards sound country.

_**Snap. Snap. Snap**_

Hinata continued to follow the sounds as quickly as she could, but her weak body could not keep going. "Please, I cant follow you for much longer," she said. "Please, I just want to know who you are."

There was still no answer, and Hinata dropped to her knees. "Please, I just want to know who I spend my last moments of life with," she cried.

"Get up." The voice was male, and Hinata could swear that she had heard it before.

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Wont you take me by the hand_

_take me somewhere new_

_I dont know who you are_

_but I... I'm with you_

_Im with you_

The ninja chased Hinata for miles, days, until Hinata could no longer run. Her tired body finally dropped, and the rouge ninja gathered around her.

"That was fun," they said. "But I know as exercise that's much more… pleasurable."

"P-please, no!" Hinata shouted with tear filled eyes.

The rouge ninjas had there way with hinata for 5 days straight, and left her for dead in the middle of the Forest of Lost Souls.

_**Pant. Pant. Pant**_

Hinata was so tired, her whole body throbbed with each heart beat.

"Get up," he called again.

"I-I cant," she cried.

"Yes you can," he said. "Get Up."

"I can't… I can't do anything!"Hinata screamed. "I'm pathetic! I'm a burden to the world! I bring nothing but shame to my family! I can't do anything! Please, I just want to know who you are before I die!"

Hinata listened for an answer, but none came. She sat panting for a few moments, "A-are you still there?"

"Ya, are you done with you're stupid speech?" he asked rudely.

"H-Hai," Hinata said with her head lowered.

"Good, then get up," he said.

_Take me by the hand_

_take me somewhere new_

_I dont know who you are_

_but I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

"Get up," he demanded, obviously losing patience.

Slowly, Hinata forced her tired body to move. Each and every muscle in her body screamed for her to stop, but Hinata ignored them. Finally, after a minute or so, Hinata stood up, "Okay, I'm up," she said.

"About damn time," he said jumping down from the branch above her.

Hinata stood in awe as she realized who it was. Sasuke Uchiha, the rouge ninja that killed Itach Uchiha and the Sannin Orochimaru. She uncontiously tried to take a step back, but her weak body coul not keep its balance. She began to fall back, but Sasuke quickly shot out his arms, and lifted Hinata off her feet, bridle style.

"U-uchiha-san," Hinata said surprised.

"Ya," he said looking directly into her eyes. Hinata's instincts told her to look away, but she could not tear her eyes from his. "You're a mess," Sasuke said, keeping eye contact.

"Ya," she said, rather out of characteristic. Sasuke turned his head, and body, and began carrying Hinata away. "W-where-"she was about to ask.

"Rest, we'll be there when you wake," Sasuke said coldly.

'If I wake," Hinata thought. Hinata's eyes began to droop, and her neck began to lose the strength to hold up her head. Hinata fell asleep, minutes later, and Sasuke carried her off deeper into the forest.

_Take me by the hand_

_take me somewhere new_

_I dont know who you are_

_but I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you..._

Hinata woke slowly, she rolled onto her side, and began to take in her surroundings. She was laying on a soft bed of large leaves piled on the floor of a log cabin. Next to her a few feet away in the center of the room, a small fire burned. Hinata sat up, slowly the memories returned.

"U-Uchiha-san?" she called out.

"Sasuke,' he said entering the cabin with some wood.

"S-Sasuke-san," Hinata corrected herself. "W-where-"

"Stop the damn stuttering," he said. "Were at my place, in the middle of Forest of Lost Souls."

"Y-you live here?" Hinata asked surprised.

"Ya, Ironic right," he chuckled. Hinata smiled softly at his joke. There was a moment of silence. "Here," Sasuke said handing Hinata a bowl with what seemed to be soup.

"Arigato," she said taking the bowl quickly, she was starving.

"Don't get used to it, I expect you to cook from now on in," he said.

Hinata was too busy eating to really take notice of what he said. "Mm-hmm," she agreed.

"Slow down, you've been out for three days, you cant eat too much too fast," Sasuke warned her.

"Three days?" she asked after she finished. "I-I survived that long…" Hinata asked herself.

"Surprising, considering how badly you were wounded," Sasuke said.

Hinata looked at the messy bandages wrapped around her body. "Arigato Sasuke-san," Hinata said.

"Just Sasuke," he said.

Hinata nodded at him, she was quiet for a moment. "S-Sasuke," Hinata finally said.

"Stop stuttering," he replied.

"Sorry… why did you help me?" she asked him.

"Because," he said. "Because I need you," he said.

"Y-you need me?" Hinata asked surprised.

"I heard about your banishment," Sasuke said.

"You did?" Hinata asked, lowering her head. "Wait, how?" she asked suddenly.

"I still talk to Sakura," he said. Hinata was shocked, she had thought that no one had heard from Sasuke since he took down Orochimaru 2 years ago. "Anyway, he said, I thought, that maybe… we could help each other," he said.

"How so?" Hinata asked.

"I can give you a reason to live," he said.

"A reason to live?" she asked. Hinata was quiet for a moment. "What makes you think that I-" Hinata began.

"Just a huch, he said in a sarcastic voice. "I found you starving yourself to death, something tells me you didn't have much to live."

"And what makes you think you can-" Hinata began.

"I can give you children," Sasuke said, not looking at her. Hinata's face turned bright red at the suggestion. Sasuke fought back his own blush, "I… need a woman to help me rebuild my clan," Sasuke explained. "But I want a woman from Kanoha." He looked over to her, "I want you to bear me children."

Hinata was speechless, Sasuke was proposing to her sort of. "But…' Hinata said flustered, she really didn't know what to say.

"Hinata," Saskue said, sitting next to her on the bed. "Before I left, I gave Naruto control over the Uchiha distric, I left him instructions to take care of it, because someday, my family will live there again."

"Sasuke, I was banished, I can never go back," Hinata said.

"I don't think that they'll let me through the front gates either Hinata," Sasuke pointed out. "But still… the Uchiha clan belongs Kanoha… I can't change that." Sasuke was silent for a moment, and Hinata watched the thoughts go threw his head. "Hinata, when I was a child, the counsel decided to kill my clan… Itachi found out, and killed them first." Hinata was surprised, and listened closely. "He did it to save my life… He killed everyone but me, so that the counsel wouldn't care if I survived." Hinata could swear that she saw tears roll down his face before he turned away from her. "And now… the counsel has banished you… for no real reason but… you don't hate them do you?" Sasuke asked.

"No," Hinata admitted, she didn't blame them.

"And… for some reason… neither do I," Sasuke said clenching his fists. "I blamed Itach… so easily… but when I forgave him… I felt like I… was a man… like blame and vengeance wasn't the important thing." Sasuke paused for a few moments. "And its true, and I know now… that its not about getting vengeance for the past… its getting justice for the future." Sasuke looked into Hinata's eyes. "Do you belive that too," he asked.

"Hai Sasuke… I do," Hinata said, not looking away from his eyes.

"Then lets build a clan that believes that too," Sasuke said. "And when there old enough, we'll take them to Kanoha… to bring justice back home," Sasuke said. "We've both been burned by Kanoha's fire, but we can learn from the mistakes of or elders and… we may be able to tame that fire… so it'll bring warmth, without burning others.

Hinata's eyes were over flowing with tears. "Hai," she said. "I'd like that," Hinata cried, diving into Sasuke's arms.


	2. Absolutely Story of a girl

In the spirit of a song

Originally titled Music for the Fantasy, consider this chapter, my comeback, **I HAVE RETURNED**, and I will be writing regularly from now on. This update is just the beginning, I assure you ;).

**S-A-P-N: **And now, my disclaiming guests for this chapter, _Temari Sabaku, and Anko Maratashi _:) _(applause)_

**Temari: Super-Awesome-Poptart-Ninja** _dose not _own _**Naruto**_, or any of there characters.

**Anko: Super-Awesome-Poptart-Ninja **_dose not _own the lyrics to _**'Absolutely' by Nine Days.**_

**Temari: Super-Awesome-Poptart-Ninja **is really just some loser geek writing stories for the things she geeks out about-

**S-A-P-N: **HEY!

**Anko: **Its true.

**S-A-P-N: **You guys better apologize, or I'm not gonna invite you back to do the opening disclaimer!

**Temari: **I didn't want to do this the first time.

**Anko: **You're the one who demanded we come.

**S-A-P-N: **Can I help it if I'm a fan!

**Anko: **Well that's what you get for forcing imaginary characters with attitude to do a opening disclaimer to a story that there not even included in,

**Temari: **I hope you learned your lesson.

**S-A-P-N: **_(Grumble) _Kill joys… Anyway, I'd like to thank all my fans and reviewers from both my last chapter, and my Music to me ears on my previous account, so here it goes.

_(Music to my ears)_**Hinatagurl1999, Split in the moon, SarahNia, janine, Itachi's Insanity, Vampirette Knight, Sailormarsfire93, lala's world, , Midori Yuki, NaruXSaku2189, ShachikoisGreatto, Shinata Sharakin, Unlock, Linny Kim, Nicole Hershberger inFamous Arrogant Deviant**

_(Music for the Fantasy) _**Winterkaguya, ImCutePoison**

**ARIGATO! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**S-A-P-N:** Please continue to enjoy my writing!

**Song**- _Absolutely (Story of a girl) _**Artist**- _Nine Days_

It was just another day in the village he once knew as home, bright, beautiful, boring. Sasuke Uchiha sat, plaid in a black high collared jacket, and dark blue jeans, slumped in the middle of village square, watching as the market place continuously swallowed in, and spat back shoppers, most of whom were of the female persuasion. And why was he here? Because Sakura had insisted on a shopping day, and the dobe agreed. Normally not a problem, but since he was still on probation, he was force to be with a Jonin or higher ranked ninja at all time. Breaking the rule would resolve in a death sentence, but at the moment that didn't seem so bad.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder into the dress shop to see if Naruto and Sakura were anywhere close to finished. He watched as Naruto stood there with a stupid smile on his face, and a number of bulky bags in his hands, while he watched Sakura model dresses in front of him.

'Idiot,' Sasuke thought, 'She's just using him for money.'

It was pathetic to Sasuke to see someone so 'in love'. Sasuke didn't believe in love. Naruto, he thought, was just in heat. He just wanted her body, and when he got it, he'd lose interest. 'Love' he thought was just a urban myth made up by little girls who over romanticized everything.

Sasuke threw his head back and looked up at the sky, it was so bright and blue it was annoying.

"Uchiha-sama?" said a small female voice from in front of him. Sasuke looked up to see the mouse like Hinata Hyuga standing nervously in front him dressed in her usual baggy cream jacket and light blue jeans.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked flatly. He didn't like Hinata, she was so sweet, it was stomach turning.

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looked so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

"O-oh um, I just um…" Hinata trailed off.

"Spit it out girl," Sasuke said, trying to shoe her away.

Hinata blushed, "Um, I was just checking on y-you, I- I thought you might sick or, b-because well, with your head back and everything, I-I just wanted to make sure that you u-um."

"Hn, I'm dieing of boredom but other than that I'm fine," Sasuke said.

"Oh, um, then, I-I'm sorry to have bothered you then," she apologized. "G-good day then," as she bowed, Sasuke suddenly got an idea. He stopped her as she turned to leave.

"Hey Hyuga!" Sasuke said grabbing her attention with his deep, commanding voice.

"U-um, hai?" Hinata squeaked nervously.

"Take me somewhere," he demanded in a cool, even voice.

"W-what!" Hinata exclaimed in surprise.

"You heard me, you're a Jonin now so you're qualified to baby sit me," Sasuke said. "I'm tried of shopping with the retards, so take me out of here."

There was no question, Sasuke was not asking her to hang, or if she'd help him out. He was demanding her to take him out, him, the rouge ninja, wants her, the disowned Hyuga to watch over him. "Uhh, umm I c-cant!" Hinata said backing away from him.

"What do you mean you cant, you got something better to do than help me out Hyuga," Sasuke asked.

Hinata stood there for a minute thinking it over, on one hand, Sasuke has always scared her deeply, so much so that all he would have to do is say 'boo' and she'd probably faint. On the other hand, he did look so down just a moment ago, and he didn't seem to have anything to do at the moment. "W-well I guess, w-would you like to come have lunch with me?" she asked politely.

"Hn, you can buy," Sasuke said walking away.

Hinata was about to follow him when she realized, "Uchiha-sama, shouldn't we tell N-Naruto-kun and S-Sakura-chan that your leaving!" Hinata asked.

"No," Sasuke answered simply.

"B-but-" Hinata began to protest when Sasuke grabbed her wrist and began to drag her away.

_How many days in a year_

_She woke up with hope and only found tears_

_I can be so insincere_

_Making the promises never for real_

_As long as she stands there waiting_

_Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes_

_How many days disappear_

_You look in the mirror so how do you chose_

Sasuke decided that they would have BBQ, and lead Hinata to one of his old favorites, an hole in the wall place called **'Demon's Grill'**. The place was almost exactly the same as it was when Sasuke was young, a little more run down, but other than that, it was the same. As they entered into the restaurant, they both noticed that the place was almost empty, other than the bar attendant and a young waitress, there was just one man at the corner of the bar, two men sitting to the left of the entrance, and a group of three sat at the table in the far corner of the dimly lit restaurant. Hinata was very uneasy about the place.

"Well I'll be damned, is that little Saki Uchiha?" Called out the bar attendant (rather loudly).

"How many times have I told you not to call me that Fuji," Sasuke said as he continued to lead Hinata by the writs to the barstools at the opposite end of the bar.

"Hahaha! Hot damn it its you!" said the large man holding his round belly as he laughed. He walked towards Sasuke and Hinata with a couple menus in his stubby fingers, and a large smile on his chubby face. He stopped in front of the window to the kitchen and shouted into it. "Hey Ma' come here, you'll never guess who just walked through the door!" He then turned to the young waitress, "Yana, come over here and greet our guest here!"

Hinata watched the man as he made his way over to them, he was a tall man, about as 6'5, he was probably taller than Sasuke, defiantly taller than her. He was also very round, more so even than Choji Akamichi, and he had a large bald spot on the top of his head that lead down to a very, very long braid. But perhaps his most defining quality at the moment was the gargantuan smile he stuck on his large, red face as soon as Sasuke walked into the restaurant; it was so big it actually looked painful.

"Hey there kid, how the hell are ya!" Fuji said slapping Sasuke's shoulder with one of his round meaty hands.

"Hn," Sasuke said with a smirk, though Hinata suspected that he was secretly very happy to see the loud man.

"Hahahaha, 'hn' indeed!" he said roaring with laughter.

"Dad relax, I think your scaring the little one," said the waitress coming from behind Hinata. She looked to be somewhere around 20 to 25 years old, with long, silky brown hair, and dark green eyes, she was tall for a woman, but very pretty. She slung her arm over Hinata's shoulder and smiled, "Sorry, he gets loud when he's happy. My name is Yonoa Fuji, but everyone calls me Yana." She said, rather loudly herself.

"M-my name is Hinata, Hinata Hyuga," she said with a weak smile, uncomfortable being so close to so many loud strangers.

"A Hyuga eeh? We don't get many aristocrats around here, welcome to Demon's Grill, it looks like crap, but we make some of the best BBQ in the village," Yana said, squeezing Hinata's shoulders tight. "Trust me, were good to our costumers, especially cute couples like you two!" she gushed.

Hinata turned dark red, and was about to explain that she and Sasuke weren't a 'couple', when a woman walked out of the kitchen.

"Well I don't believe my eyes, is that Saki Uchiha I see sitting before me!" She said happily, though quieter that the other two. She was a beautiful, older woman, with short dark brown hair that in this dim light, one might mistake for black.

"It sure is Ma," Fuji chimed.

"Oh, and a what a beautiful girl he has with him," 'Ma' cooed at Hinata.

"She's a Hyuga Mama," Yana piped in.

"A Hyuga, my, it's a honor to met you, I'm Sasuki Fuji, and I shall prepare my best dish in honor of your arrival," she said politely.

"P-please don't go to any extra trouble on our account," Hinata said, still nervous about all the attention.

"Hn, don't mind her, I expect nothing less that perfection today," Sasuke said smugly.

"Than perfection it is, right Ma?" Fuji said turning to his wife.

"One piece of perfection coming right up," Sasuki said as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Don't worry Hina-chan, your in good hands!" Yana said, giving Hinata's shoulders another squeeze, before walking away to tend to some of the other customers.

"Haha, Saki you luck dog, finally found yourself a winner did ya!" Fuji said, rustling Sasuke's hair. "You listen to ol' Fuji," he whispered, leaning in towards Sasuke. Hinata had to did her best to suppress the desire to listen in, but became even more curious, when she saw the stoic boy besides her turn beat red.

"Get out of here!" Sasuke slamming his fist onto the counter. "Were not even dating!" he shouted at Fuji's large, laughing, retreating form. "Dirty old man," Sasuke muttered under his breath, but again, Hinata got the impression that he was fighting very hard not to show how truly happy he was to be in this dimly lit restaurant. 'Hasn't changed much at all,' he thought. 'But, it's never gonna be the same is it?'

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day_

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way_

_you never seem to run out of things to say_

Hinata and Sasuke sat in a mostly comfortable silence together for a good 15 minutes before Hinata spoke. "A-ano, thank you Uchiha-sama, for bringing me here," she said politely.

Sasuke looked at her, "Hn, you can call me Sasuke, Hyuga, and I didn't take you anywhere, you brought me here remember?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Hinata looked at him and smiled, "Hinata, you can call me Hinata, Sasuke."

"Interesting," said Sasuke suddenly.

"W-what?" she asked.

"Your stutter, it comes and goes," he said, looking at her with his chin resting in his palm, and his elbow on the counter.

"O-oh yes, it only happens when I'm nervous, or uncomfortable, or s-scared," she said pointing her fingers together.

"Then relax, because I cant stand it," Sasuke said bluntly.

"O-oh, s-sorry," she said looking down at her pointing fingers. She was surprised when he grabbed her hands into his.

"And I don't like that finger pointing much either," he said, holding both of her hands up in between there faces.

"S-sorry," she apologized again.

"Stuttering," he pointed out. Hinata whimpered, to afraid to apologize, incase she stuttered. Sasuke was about to let go of her hands when he noticed something. "You have small hands," he said looking at the way his hand almost completely eclipsed both of her's. He released her right hand back into Hinata's custody and press his left up against hers to compare them. Her palm was about 1/3 smaller than his was, but her fingers were probably bigger proportionally than his are, but they were very slender, and very gentle. "There soft…" Sasuke thought aloud. "How the hell do you fight with such… cute hands."

Hinata blushed, she was unsure of how to respond. "I-I," she stuttered getting more and more red.

Sasuke was deep in thought, he hadn't even realized that he had called her cute until he looked up at the tomato faced girl. A soon as he realized what he had done, he pulled his hand back and swiveled forward in his chair.

Hinata turned back in her chair as well, and they fell into a more uneasy silence.

'_What the hell is wrong with me, I shouldn't of brought her into one of my old secret hide aways, and I certainly shouldn't be giving her compliments!' _he screamed at himself mentally. _'The last thing I want is Hinata Hyuga stocking me the way she did Naruto(or dose, he wasn't sure if she was still stalking him or not). I'm gonna have to set her strait,' _he decided, but as he turned to tell her that he found her ridiculously annoying, he noticed her posture. Her body was turned away from his, she was desperately trying to distract herself by looking at the few decorations on the far wall. Her blush started atop her forehead and extended down to parts of her neck, and she was slouching, with her head down, and her feet upon the metal on the bottom of the barstool. She was basically trying to curl up in a ball. 'Who is this girl?' Sasuke thought, knowing that's not the posture of a girl who thought she just had the man of her dreams propose to her (as all his other fan girls would if he had said anything that sounded remotely close to 'you have cute hands').

"Hinata," Sasuke said, demanding her attention. She shyly peeked her eyes at him and made brief eye contact to show him she was listening to him.

"H-hai," she said softly.

"What's with you?" he asked.

"I-I don't understand…" Hinata said coming 'out of her shell' a little more.

"I mean what's with you… who are you? Why are you so… you? What's your… story?" Sasuke asked, trying to find the right words to use.

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looks so sad in photographs I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

Hinata was taken aback by his questions. 'What made her, her?' she didn't know. "I-I don't why I am the way I am," she said somberly. _'If I knew that I'd change.' _"I don't know that I have a story," Hinata finished hoping to avoid the subject.

Sasuke could tell that he was making her uncomfortable, but still he pressed on. "Everyone has a story Hyuga, mine is public knowledge, so tell me yours," Sasuke said, thinking she might go for the 'fair is fair' technique.

Hinata sat silent for a while, thinking it over. Its true, most everyone knows of his tragic past and troubled present, but dose that mean she should trouble him more with the weight of her heavy heart? How much about herself should she revile? And what is it that he wanted to know anyway? While she thought it over, Yana walked over to there part of the bar and served a 'complimentary appetizer for the cutie couple' without Hinata even noticing. Sasuke sat silently snacking and watched the gears as they clearly turned round in her head. He new that look in her eyes, he could see the desire for secrecy burning in her eyes, but he just had to know. What made this tiny fisted, well breed, super soft, ridiculously sweet creature become a an essential knife for hire? Why was this heiress so easy to manipulate? And so naïve to allow herself be played with? Why was she so easy to read and yet so obviously close off? They were such obvious opposites, her and him, her personality made his stomach turn not a hour ago, but now, he wanted to, no, he had to know why she turned into the goody-goody. _'Why dose she get to be this cute little princess everyone loves,'_ he thought. _'When I turned into the demon I am.'_

"I was born in December, to my mother Hotaru, and father Hiashi Hyuga," Hinata said finally. "When I was 5, my mother died giving birth to my sister Hanabi, and-"

"Slow down," Sasuke interrupted. He knew Hinata was just trying to get him off her back, but he wanted to KNOW her. "Do you remember anything about your mother?"

Hinata hesitated to answer, but she knew this wasn't going to end until Sasuke was satisfied. "Of course I remember," _'How could I ever forget the only family I ever had.'_ "I remember everything about her, the sound of her voice, the smell of her perfume, the way she walked. I remember everything," Hinata said clenching her hands together. Sasuke reached over to her, placing one of his hands over hers in an awkward attempt to comfort her.

"Ya, me too, about mine," he said offering her a little reprisal. He could feel her hands shaking under his, it was obvious that her mother was a very sore subject, but Sasuke wasn't one to stop what he was doing because someone else was hurt. "What about the rest of your fam-"

"I'm sorry, I cant!" Hinata said standing up and running out of he restaurant. Sasuke watched as she left, 'So family in general was a sore subject,' Sasuke thought. He picked up another piece of the barbeque chicken appetizer and just stared at it. He wanted to eat it, he wanted to ignore that pain in his stomach others knew as guilt, he wanted to keep his cold, careless reputation in tact, but he couldn't. Sasuke growled at the piece of chicken in his hand, threw it back onto the plate, and rushed out of the restaurant after Hinata.

"Oh, they left, and I just finished my little masterpiece," Sasuki said as she brought out a platter of shish kabobs.

"Sorry Ma' but it looks like they had there first fight," Fuji said.

"Oh how sad, he wasn't too mean to her was he?" she asked.

"Aw, you cant blame him, even new couples are bound to fight every once in a while," Yana said.

"Well, I hope they comeback, Id hate to see such a great meal go to waste…" Sasuki said with a pout.

"Are you kidding me, there first big fight means there first make up make out," Yana said suggestively.

"Hahahah! Lucky dog!" Fuji said, erupting into a loud, thunderous laugh.

_How many lovers would stay_

_Just to put up with this everyday and all day_

_How do we wind up this way_

_Watchin' the mouths for the words I would say_

_As long as we stand here waiting_

_Wearing the clothes of the soles I would chose_

_How do we get there today_

_If were walking to far for the price of the shoes_

Sasuke ran out of the restaurant, and was surprised to find that it had started to rain. "Of course its raining," Sasuke said glaring at the sky. He then looked around for any sign of his lunch mate. _'She surprisingly fast,' _Sasuke thought as he tried tracking her through the mud. He found her quickly enough, she had run into the very back training grounds, knowing they were rarely ever used. Sasuke stood silently over her, unsure of what to do.

Hinata had barely even noticed that he had come after her. She sat there curled up with her arms wrapped around her legs, pulling them tightly against her chest. All of this drama, just because he had asked her about her family, Hinata felt so pathetic. "Please leave," Hinata said. _'Don't look at my shame.'_

"I cant, I have to be with a Jonin at all times remember?" Sasuke asked, trying to convince them both that that was the ONLY reason he had chased after her.

"G-gomen," Hinata sobbed. _'I'm sorry you had to be burdened with me.'_

'_Sorry? What is she sorry for, I'm the one who mad her cry,'_ Sasuke thought. He looked down at her wet, sobbing form. He didn't know what to do, he never had to comfort anyone, nor did anyone ever comfort him, so he had to wing it. Sasuke sat down on the muddy ground next to her, and waited, hoping she'd suddenly stop crying without his help. Finally giving up, Sasuke reached his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her to him. Hinata was surprised, the act of being comforted was as foreign to her as it was to Sasuke, but she took full advantage, and threw her head into his chest. They sat there for a while as Hinata's sobs slowly began to subside. Hinata took in a big calming breath before speaking. "G-gomen."

She pulled away from his embrace, but Sasuke's hand remained around her shoulders. "I'm sorry that I broke down like that," Hinata blushing.

"Its okay," Sasuke said. "I'm sorry for making you cry," he apologized, not looking at her. Sasuke looked up at the sky, "I'm glad it rained today," he said.

"W-why," Hinata asked looking at him.

"Because it feels right, don't you think?" Sasuke asked. "It's too sunny here, why should the rest of this damn village be so happy, when were so miserable?" he said, the anger and spite smoldering clearly in his black eyes.

Hinata stared at him for a long moment, she could feel his emotions wrestling inside him as if they were her own. "We cant think like that Sasuke-kun," Hinata said finally. "We have to stay strong, because someday, everything will be alright again," she said looking towards the rainy sky.

"How long have you been telling yourself that Hinata?" Sasuke asked looking directly at her.

'_Too many times,' _she thought. "But that doesn't matter, it's the truth," she said, turning to him, there eyes locking.

"Keep telling me that, and maybe I'll start to believe you," Sasuke answered, not breaking his gaze.

"Someday, everything will be alright again," Hinata said with a small smile.

_Well your clothes never wear as well the next day_

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way_

_You never seem to run out of thing to say_

Sasuke looked at her smile, it was small, and sad, but he knew it was real. It made Sasuke realize that her other smiles were all lies, her constant sweet happy face was just a mask, much like his own stoic, cold one. Sasuke cupped her cheek, in his hand. "You look beautiful with a real smile," he said honestly.

Hinata blushed, but did not shy away. She leaned her face into his hand, "Arigato Sasuke-kun."

"Your very welcome, Hinata-hime," he said with a smirk before he leaned in to kiss her.

Immediately, Hinata wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, welcoming his lips against hers. They laid down on the muddy ground, getting more comfortable as they continued there passionate kissing. Though the desire continued to build, both of them kept control, knowing it was neither the time nor the place for such a dance. Still, the thought never left there minds, even as they broke apart, and sat back up, the air was thick with want.

The sat together it the lightening rain, covered in mud. Hinata was trying, unsuccessfully, to clean herself off. There was mud all over her back and, thanks in part to Sasuke's hands, deep in her hair.

Sasuke chuckled as he watched her try to straiten herself out. He didn't mind the mud one but, _'I doubt she realizes 'mud wrestling' is right up there with 'pool of Jell-O' on the kinkiness scale,' _he thought.

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looked so sad and lonely there_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

Sasuke pulled Hinata against his chest and laid down on his back, he wanted to savor this foreign feeling of belonging. Hinata cuddled into his chest, and looked up at the sky, watching as the clouds in the sky began to drift away.

They clung to each other, it was so strange to look at a stranger and know that they were the same, and yet that was exactly what was happening.

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata said sleepily.

"Mmh," Sasuke responded lazily.

"Tell me your story," Hinata said tightening her grip on him.

"Everyone knows my story Hime," Sasuke said still staring at the brightening sky.

"Tell me your real story," she murmured into his chest.

_Well your clothes never wear as well the next day _

_And your hair never falls in quiet the same way_

_And you never seem to run out of things to say_

The two talked for hours, sharing stories that they had never shared before. Sasuke told her about the night he found his clan murdered, Hinata told him about the day her father disowned her. Sasuke told her about his first few nights with Orochimaru, Hinata told him of the abuse she took after she had failed the chunin exams.

The laughed, and cried, and kissed into the night. They laid there together until it became to cold to stay.

"I think its time we move on Hime," Sasuke said pulling her shivering body closer to his as he sat up.

"Hai," Hinata agreed, clinging to him for warmth. The two clumsily climbed to there feet in each others arms. "W-where are we going?" she asked.

"My place," Sasuke said pulling her along.

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looked so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

**0o0 (The next morning)**

_**BANG!**_

The door to Sasuke's apartment was thrown off its hinges, and the 5th hokage herself stormed in. She looked around for a moment before she saw Sasuke walk out of the kitchen, into the living room. He was about to speak when Tsunade briskly walked over to him, and placed her long fingers around his neck.

"Uchiha, I warned you about what would happen if you wandered around without supervision!" she shouted at Sasuke as the color slowly started to drain from his face.

"Un, I, Had, Jonin, Here!" Sasuke tried to explain with the little air he could muster.

"Oh, you do, where?" Tsunade demanded, not letting go of his air way.

"Sh! B-bedroom," Sasuke said on the verge of passing out.

Tsunade let him drop to the floor, and walked over to the bedroom. She held open the door, and was surprised to see meek little Hinata Hyuga laying face down, naked in Sasuke Uchiha's bed. Tsunade had spoken to the girl often, Hinata new where every medicinal plant in Kanoha grew, and often offered her services as an assistant to give Shizune a break. Skeptical, Tsunade walked over to Hinata and checked the girls pulse.

"What, you think I killed her and but her body in my bed?" Sasuke growled. It was no surprise to see Tsunade's low opinion of him.

Tsunade didn't responded, but she looked over the sleeping girl carefully. "Hm, some minor bruising on her wrists," she said aloud. Tsunade lifted up the sheet that covered Hinata's lower end. "I don't see much to suggest rape but…" Tsunade noted as she began to shake Hinata awake.

"Hey!" Sasuke said grabbing Tsunade's hand. "What are you doing, let her sleep!" he said in an urgent, hushed tone.

"I have to make sure she wasn't drugged," Tsunade said suspiciously.

"You want to check if it was consensual, look at this," Sasuke said turning around. Since he was in nothing but his boxers, Tusnade could clearly see the long, fresh scratches on his back.

Tsunade thought for a moment, the scratches might mean she was trying to fend him off, but then there would probably be more bruising on her. "Fine," Tsunade decided. "But the next time you decide to switch guardians, you'll inform me," Tsunade said and walked out of the room. "Oh! And tell Hinata I expect a full report of your actions yesterday!" Tsunade called as she walked out of the broken door way, followed by the Anbu Sasuke hadn't noticed were with her.

'_What dose she mean by full report?' _he thought looking at Hinata's still sleeping form.

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who's pretty face she hid from the world_

_And while she looked so sad and lonely there_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

_This is the story of a, girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looked so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

_When she smiles!_

Okay, how was that for my first story in a long while? Good? Bad? What? Please, please, please review! Oh! And feel free to request songs and couples, I cant promise I'll use them all, but I'll do my best. ARIGATO, THANK YOU VERY MUCH for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it :)

And to all my fans of Dazzle20, I promise I will be updating soon!

**-S-A-P-N**


End file.
